just_dance_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Just Dance Party All Night
JustJust Dance 2015 is the sixth game in the Just Dance series, developed by Ubisoft Paris Gameplay As with previous Just Dance games, players are judged on their ability to mimic on-screen dancers performing a routine to a chosen song. This time there are no PAL region exclusives and only the NTSC regions have special songs, due to them giving PAL exclusives in every Just Dance after JD2 and when they gave NTSC regions exclusives, they ended up being DLC's for PAL regions and never gave the NTSC regions DLC exclusives . All versions include the Classic free-dance mode, from previous games. In On-Stage Mode, a continued new feature in this game, one player dances in a lead role while two players dance backup routines. Sweat/Workout from Just Dance 4 are available. Ghost Play '''is a new mode lets players dance against ghost renditions of a friend's prior gameplay. The game also has a '''Karaoke Mode on consoles with a microphone. Players are rewarded for singing the right notes with points and are penalized for singing incorrectly. Party Master Mode, exclusive to the PS3, Wii U, Xbox 360 and Xbox One versions of the game, where one player uses the Playstation Move, Wii U GamePad or Xbox SmartGlass to change the game's rules, current song, and specific moves for up to four other players. Dance Mashups, Alternate/Extreme/Sweat Versions and Battle Modes are available. Dance Quests from Just Dance 4 and Non-Stop Shuffle have returned. The Xbox One version of the game will be able to support up to six players at once. The World Dance Floor mode, available on all consoles, is a competitive online multiplayer mode structured like a massively multiplayer online game. All players worldwide dance to the same playlist, compete for rankings on a leaderboard, and can share each other's AutoDance clips. A Wi-Fi (Internet connection) is required to play this mode. A Just Dance DJ mode is developed for the Xbox One and PlayStation 4 versions of the game due to popular demand, which enables the player to control the beats themselves between songs. In "Endless Party" mode, the player can use the DJ mode to transition from one song to the next in a different way each time. Import Songs feature will now let you import songs from previous Just Dance Games. It costs 5 mojo to do so. A newer, updated version of Just Create has returned, and now will support other consoles. It will now generate pictograms for you with the color of your top. You will be able to keep the same background, or you can choose a different one. Requests will let you request songs on Just Dance for Next Just Dances to come or future DLC. Multi Player Mode '''will now let you play with people you invite, not like World Dancefloor where you dance with strangers. '''Just Dance TV/Autodance is now available on the PS3, PS4, Xbox 360, and Xbox One, with the use of a PS Eye/Kinect/PlayStation Camera. DLCs on the Wii and Wii U can be played from the SD Card again. Track listing The Game contain over 40 new songs, All 40 songs are to be confirmed. Bonus song Cold Shoulder, Sexy Lady, Billie Jean only in Wii U version. *A * Indicates that the song is a cover version, not the original. *A * (W)" indicates that the song is a Wii U exclusive song. Alternate Routines Mashups Mashups that do not have months are 5 mojo, except for the song The Fox which is on Uplay Exclusive. Party Master Mode 'Party Masters' There are party masters. Battle Modes DLC's Trivia Category:Games